sdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnial Hargrove
Arnial Hargrove (b. 13 July 1918 - 30 June 1938) was a prophet wizard who fought in the Fastlane Attack. He was a student of Fastlane between 1933 to 1938 along with Hannah Cumberidge and was housed in Prudens. He married Cloudnet Arlove in 1937 and had his daughter, Alinor Hargrove, a year later. Biography Childhood Arnial Hargrove was born as an only child 13 July 1918 to the farmer couple Kathryn Hargrove and Liroy Hargrove. Arnial, whose father claimed that he wasn't his biological son because he was a wizard, grew up with his mother on their farm in Saint Monica since his father left him and his mother when he was only four years old. On his fourth birthday, Hargrove learned that he was, in fact, a wizard. Hargrove attended Mrs. Phantom's preschool kindergarten Miracle-Love in Saint Monica, which is where he met his best friend and future wife- Cloudnet Arlove. Later, he attended Columbus Primary School while he kept his powers as a secret since there wasn't always equality between humans and wizards. It is known that Hargrove had feelings for Arlove ever since they were kids, which is why he decided to follow her to Ireland, to study magic in Fastlane. After finishing primary school, Hargrove was home-schooled with a special program along with Arlove, to help them be ready for the magical school. Fastlane At the age of fifteen, Hargrove and his mother moved to Ireland. Arnial attended Fastlane School from 1933-1938 and was sorted into Prudens House. During his years at Fastlane, as one of the strongest and most powerful students at the school, he was often chosen for different competitions. In his first Potions class, Hargrove discovered that Potions is one of the most interesting subjects for him in the school. While at school, Hargrove met his closest friends - Hannah Cumberidge and Ozem Lostez. At the age of eighteen, Hargrove graduated and began his bachelor studies by achieving Nastily Exhausting Test in the Potions subject. Some witnesses believe that during the Fastlane Attack, Hargrove did everything he could to protect the students and the entire school from Lokovin's dark army. It is known that Hargrove treated Fastlane as his second home. First Destiny War and Death A week before the battle, Hargrove had a vision about Lokovin that helped him realize that the battle is coming. Hargrove set out on their last mission- protect the school and save the lives in there. On the 30th of June in midnight, Hargrove had a dream vision in which he saw the death of his wife, Cloudnet Hargrove, while dark creatures and Lokovin were surrounding him. Hargrove woke up in Prudens common room with sweat on his forehead and quickly reached Leonardo Brell, the principal of the school, to warn him. He told him each detail of his dream, and they both tried to figure out what is the true meaning of the dream. A week later he decided to tell his wife, Cloudnet and one of his best friends, Hannah Cumberidge. Cumberidge decided that she can't handle the pressure and the weight on her shoulders and so she ran away from her destiny by using her invisibility powers. During the preparations for the graduation ceremony, a teacher informed the Hargrove couple about Cumberidge's disappearance. Hargrove thought that Cumberidge was kidnapped by the dark army, so he asked Mr. Brell to contact the Magical Forces Council so they will send a group of Aurors to find Hannah. A few hours later, her body was found. In the early hours of the afternoon, all the students, teachers, guests and seniors gathered in the Dimensional Hall for the graduation ceremony. The principal of the school, Leonardo Brell, read the speeches he wrote, but he never finished the last one. Chaos erupted, and guests started to flee, while Arnial and Cloudnet drew their wands trying to save as many people as possible. The Hargrove couple and Mr. Leonardo Brell knew that they will not survive this battle, and so Arnial Hargrove decided to dedicate the time he had left to write his last prophecy. He quickly teleported himself to the school's basement, took paper and started writing the letter to his mother. When he finished, he used a spell to teleport the letter into his daughter's crib back at his mother's house. By the time he got outside, only a few people were left alive fighting. Seconds later, Hargrove saw how his vision comes to life when he saw his wife dead on the floor and Lokovin in the air above her body. Hargrove knew that him fighting against Lokovin wouldn't help, but he didn't lose his hope. Arnial Hargrove died on 30 June 1938, holding his wife's hand. The Visions As a prophet, Hargrove could foresee the future and experience future events. His visions would come to him as dreams, which led Hargrove finding out about his abilities only at a later stage when the vision would come true. Only one vision of his is noted, which is also his last vision. It started with Hargrove walking confused in a dark place, presumably a parallel place in the form of a big dark room, when he saw and heard destructive explosions in the distance. He heard people screaming, asking for mercy but there was nobody there but the angels that were surrounding him. Hargrove tried to fight them. He got closer to one of them but when he tried to hurt him, they all vanished. As soon as the dark angels vanished, Hargrove heard his wife, Cloudnet, screaming behind him. He turned around to the source of the voice and saw her dead on the floor, while Lina Lokovin was standing next to her with dark angel wings. He looked shocked at Cloudnet and then at Lokovin, who he was sure that was Cloudnet's friend, as she spread her dark wings. Cloudnet disappeared, while Lokovin stood with a smile and looked at Hargrove, as she began aging in front of his eyes. When she aged to what looked like her last years in life, she became sand and blew in the wind. Left alone and confused in the dark room, Hargrove started walking in hope to find an explanation for what he saw. When he unexpectedly saw his mother's house in the distance, he ran to get in. He was surprised to see that the door was open and that his mother sat in their living room. Hargrove that was happy to see his mother, tried to talk to her, but she didn't reply as if he wasn't even there. A sound of a crying baby was then heard from Hargrove's room. Kathryn got up and walked to the baby, and Hargrove followed her. He recognized the baby in the crib when he looked into her gray eyes and saw his own eye color which revealed him that it was his daughter, Alinor. Kathryn held her and calmed her down, and then put her back into the crib while she went to give her food. While Kathryn was gone, Hargrove reached for his daughter's hand, and she looked at him and giggled. The crib vanished along with the house, Alinor, and Kathryn. A young blond lady then appeared beside Hargrove, and she reached for his hand. Hargrove looked at the lady and saw her gray eyes. The blond lady, Alinor, pointed at a girl and Cloudnet's mother, Marie Arlove, who was in an open field. The girl was ripping dummy targets with the katana sword in her left hand. As she ripped the last target, Alinor and Marie vanished, and the field became a church. In the church, there were glass paintings. Alinor lead Hargrove to a glass window with a painting of an angel. She told him that this is her friend, Alexiadis. A bright light from the painting filled the room and blinded Hargrove. When the light was gone Hargrove opened his eyes and saw himself in what seemed like a village, but that village had vehicles and machines that Hargrove had never seen in his entire life. Alinor looked at him and said, "You see that? We're gonna win dad, we're gonna win." as she pointed at a young woman on the dark portal mountain, standing all dirty and injured. Alinor smiled at Hargrove one last time, and so Hargrove woke up. Explanation: The explosions at a distance suggest that the actions of the enemies will have a destructive impact on many lives. These explosions destroyed the Fastlane castle and indeed took some lives. The screams and the dark angels around Hargrove represent the chaos and the death that is yet to come, and that there is no escape for Hargrove from that. Cloudnet's scream indicates that she is in need of his help. Seeing her already dead and not seeing her dying, means the unavoidable scenario where Hargrove is unable to help since it is already too late. Seeing Lokovin as a dark angel implies her true self as a dark angel and the murderer of his wife. Lokovin aging with a smile means that she will win the fight, and will get to live her life fully until she dies old and becomes ashes. Kathryn's ignorance to Hargrove's attempt for communication, while she was living her daily life and taking care of his daughter, means that Alinor will grow up with Kathryn and Hargrove won't be a part of his daughter's life. Seeing his daughter guiding him and showing him the future means that she is trying to help him understand. The vehicles and the machines that Hargrove sees are suggesting him that he is in the far future, where his daughter is alive and still young, revealing him that she will not age. The injured young woman that Hargrove sees is Bell Spilberg. Alinor's smile was meant to assure Hargrove the remaining hope and the victory in the future. Grades Astronomy - A Care of Magical Creatures - O Charms - O Defense Against the Dark Arts - E Herbology - E History - E Muggle Studies - O Potions - O Transfiguration - O Divination - O Physical appearance Arnial was a boy with straight brownish-blond hair, gray eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. Being a Prudens, Arnial usually wore a blue-and-bronze tie and a black jumper along with his black Fastlane robes. During the first years of school, Arnial maintained a relatively healthy look. However, during his bachelor studies, when the stress of his vision was getting more intense, Arnial's smug countenance was lost, and he became quite thin, with dark shadows under his eyes and a grayish tinge to his skin. Personality and traits Arnial was an extremely loyal and selfless person who possessed tremendous strength of character. Arnial was not afraid to stand up to anybody, friends and enemies alike. Arnial was also intelligent and unusually perceptive, having been sorted into Prudens "where those of wit and learning will always find their kind." He was completely unflappable and rarely seemed anxious or under stress, except his last two years in life, when he had his bachelor studies and the vision about the Fastlane Attack. Magical abilities and skills *'Charms:' Arnial achieved an 'Outstanding' on his year exam. He was particularly talented on this subject. Under the teaching of Leonardo Brell, Arnial was able to conjure an extremely powerful corporeal Patronus in his last year of study, which was a remarkable feat and yet another proof of his talent, given that many talented adult wizards were unable to cast the difficult charm successfully. *'Potions:' Arnial was extremely adept at Potion-making, which is why Potions was his favorite school subject as a student, and he even signed up for the bachelor studies to become a potioneer. His prowess at potion-making extended beyond simple execution from recipes. *'Transfiguration: '"I remember once, he had this one day at home, and he was with his best friend Cloudnet and her mother, Marie. I was working, but when I came back home, Marie told me he turned her into a cat." - Cloudnet's father, Louis Arlove, to an interviewer after the Fastlane Attack. Arnial seemed to be particularly talented at Transfiguration, and he earned an 'Outstanding' in his year exam. He could also vanish objects, which is why his good friend, Ozem Lostez, asked him many times to help prank his friends. Relationships Hannah Cumberidge Hannah Cumberidge was one of Arnial's best friends. Their first interaction was in their first year in 1933 when Hannah asked Arnial for help finding the Animosus common room. As they were talking and walking to the common room, Hannah showed the way a few times which led Arnial into realizing that Hannah knew the way and didn't need his help. When he asked her why did she lie she said that she didn't really know the way and that she could use somebody to guide her around. Arnial understood that Hannah must have had difficulty finding a friend, and so he suggested her to join him and his friends, Ozem Lostez and Cloudnet Arlove. Since then Hannah has always been supportive towards Arnial and vice versa. It is also known that Arnial trusted Hannah, as it can seem when he tells her about his vision about the attack and the war. When Hannah goes missing, Arnial exhibits concern for her and makes sure to send someone to look for her. Ozem Lostez On the first day of school 1933, Arnial Hargrove, along with Cloudnet Arlove, got on the train to the Fastlane School, Ireland. It was there when they first met Ozem Lostez, a first-year student that belongs to the house of Fedelta. Ozem's younger brother, Franklin, snuck inside the train while it hasn't left the station yet. As he was pretending to be one of the students, he ran into Arnial. Ozem quickly approached Arnial and apologized for his brother's behavior, and Arnial offered his help by using a spell to glue Franklin's shoes onto the floor. After Ozem got his brother off the train, Arnial offered him to sit with him and Cloudnet. Even tho Arnial, being in the Prudens house, competed against Ozem, being in the Fedelta house, it never influenced their friendship, and it became stronger over the years. Ozem Lostez remained loyal to Arnial until his last moments when he fought in the Fastlane Attack in the name of his friends and classmates. Cloudnet Arlove Hargrove Simply put, Cloudnet was the love of Arnial Hargrove's life. At age four Arnial saw Cloudnet for the first time at "Miracle-Love" kindergarten in Saint Monica. Arnial and Cloudnet were best friends since the kindergarten, later they had the same preparing program for Fastlane, and then they went together to learn magic in Ireland. Arnial would also defend Cloudnet when he felt it was needed and vice versa. One of the many reasons that Arnial fell in love with Cloudnet is that she is rarely weepy, she had a strong personality, and Arnial really liked that. For Arnial's 12th birthday, Cloudnet invited Arnial to go to their first date in one little café, which was in their favorite street with lots of parks and places for kids. The same day, Cloudnet kissed him, and it was their first and not last kiss. Even though they liked each other for a long time, even in their childhood, they became a couple at Arnial's age fifteen and Cloudnet's sixteen. At Arnial's age nineteen and Cloudnet's twenty, Arnial proposed to Cloudnet Arlove, and she said yes. A year later they had a semi-immortal daughter named Alinor Hargrove. Lina Lokovin Lokovin and Hargrove weren't either good or close friends. When Cloudnet, same as Arnial, started her bachelor studies, she had lessons with students who were younger than her. One of her students was Lina Lokovin, and after some time they spent together, Cloudnet introduced Lina to Arnial. Lokovin and Hargrove had little acquaintance with each other. Etymology The name Arnial is a Celtic name, meaning''' harmony, stone or noble.' It also means '''fair, handsome.' The surname Hargrove is an English surname, meaning from the hare's grave. Category:First Generation